


[骸綱]   不知不覺的愛上你

by id2587



Series: 家庭教師HITMAN REBORN! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id2587/pseuds/id2587
Summary: -甜文、清水向 、木頭去單箭頭





	[骸綱]   不知不覺的愛上你

在水牢的時間很無聊 .

漆黑不見五指 , 六道輪迴的能力被封印 , 身體被鎖鏈重重會鎖死 , 在失去五感後 , 在黑暗的襯托下意識卻越發越清晰 , 結果時間流逝得很慢 , 於是每一分一秒都格外難過 . 被乏味的水牢生活搞到快要迫瘋的骸很快便找到逃離的法子 , 即使他只是被囚禁了不足一個禮拜 . 

六道輪迴中的能力不是完全被封印 , 適當地用來找些樂子是還可以的 .

以精神鏈結附上了一個小孩 , 再次看見藍天白雲的骸滿意的伸了個懶腰 . 打算找些樂子時卻意外地遇上了澤田綱吉 . 

[ 還真是意外的收穫 . ]

裝著一般小孩子成功扯上了澤田綱吉 , 在沒有那阿爾柯巴雷諾嬰兒在旁下 , 或許可以很輕易地奪取澤田綱吉的身體 ? 

以偽裝成一個一般小孩子的對答成功打動了澤田綱吉 , 骸在近距離下觀察了澤田綱吉一段時間 . 那個蠢蠢的澤田綱吉為他尋找家人奔波了整個下午 , 途中那雪白的頸而不知露出了多少次 , 後背更是毫無防備的暴露在骸的目光下 .

[ クフフ ~~ 這就是彭哥列的超直感嗎 ? ]

心中暗自鄙視著的骸冷笑著 , 看來上一次根本只是自己大意才會失手吧 ? 如現在這種大好機會他才不會放棄 . 骸是如此想著 , 可是不知為何具現在手中的三叉戟就是死活也刺不下去 , 明明只要一下子下去 , 這具身體便屬於自己 . 

[ 沒關係 .]

略略感到困惑的骸是如此的對自己說 , 反正黑手黨的人他一定會全部宰掉 , 而這天真的澤田綱吉將會是他手中最好用的棋子 , 愚蠢且天真 , 擁有那無用的善良的他是用來挑起戰火的最佳引子 . 那便先留下他條小命 .

在陽光下 , 這付身軀是顯得如何的瘦弱 , 拖著他的手是如何的細小 … …

“不用害怕 , 我一定會著你找到你的親人喔 .”感到小孩緊緊地握著自己的手 , 綱吉微笑的揉了揉小孩那柔軟的頭髮去安慰小孩子的不安 .

[ 還真是天真吶 … …]

“有大哥哥在所以我不害怕 .”暗自鄙視著的骸只是搖了搖頭說 , 在澤田綱吉看不見的角度厭惡的手著那兩隻相牽的手 .

“嗯”

但是骸卻沒有發現卻他自己主動緊緊的握著澤田綱吉那細小的手 , 幾近貪婪的不願放開那一絲溫暖 .

.

然後 , 在某次精神散步下他遇見了他親愛的庫落姆 , 藉著庫落姆特殊的身體他可以毫不費力地來回水牢之間 . 而為毀掉最大的黑手黨好製造出更大的混亂 , 他甚至答應了澤田家光的要求 , 加入他厭惡的黑手黨 、 那最一開始的罪惡 ─── 彭哥列做他的霧之守護者 , 當然不忘下套 , 巧妙地令Reborn和澤田家光都誤以為他只能在那邊停留一小段時間 , 以獲得彭哥列的承諾保護犬和千種的安全 , 反正他只是利用彭哥列一樣 , 彭哥列也只是利用他來保護那弱小的澤田綱吉 .

所以他絲毫也不覺得有任何異常的地方 , 他只是遵照黑手黨的法則去行動 ,利用再利用 , 一切也是正常的 .

只是庫落姆不止一次醒來發現她身處並盛町 , 並提出了她的疑惑 , 她所仰慕的骸大人也只微笑地以收集情報為由來回答她 , 即使發現她每次醒來的地方都是以澤田綱吉家為中心放射出去 , 不超過20米的範圍內 . 

很快他便發現他親愛的庫落姆被捲進了那所謂指環戰的麻煩中 , 在看見庫落姆被巴利安的幻術師欺負後 , 慢慢變得護短的他毫不猶疑地具現而出 .

“好久不見 , 我又回來了 , 從輪回的盡頭 .”

不意外地看見犬和千種還有那群吵鬥的彭哥列成員 , 遊移的目光不覺意地瞄到澤田綱吉那擔憂的眼神後 ( 其實人家只是在擔心庫落姆 ) , 他只覺渾身不自在 ─── 連同那心中突然出現的一絲歡喜 , 被心中那詭異的情感愣了一秒鐘 , 回過神來對方的阿爾柯巴雷諾嬰兒的幻術已化作堅冰迅速地爬上他的身體 .

哦呀 ? 哦呀哦呀 ?

看來自己大意了呢 . 正在這樣想時耳邊傳來了澤田綱吉那悅耳的聲音 , 他甚至可以想像到那小巧的嘴唇在吐出他的名字時的情景 . 連骸也沒發現自己那變得異常愉悅的心情 , 隨手揮出那粉色的蓮花 , 沖破堅冰綁住了對方 , 繼而與對方纏鬥在一起 .

雙方都是強大的幻術師 , 冰柱和火焰交織在一起 , 妖艶的蓮花在華麗的舞臺上盛放 , 形成一幅又一幅夢幻的畫面 . 而幻術對幻術下產生了幻覺污染 , 骸在毫不知情的情況下意外地連上了澤田綱吉的精神 , 在他發現時那段在水牢的孤單被全段打包送往澤田綱吉的腦子裹 , 一股不知名的怒氣從心而生 , 怒極反笑的他在阿爾柯巴雷諾的哀鴻下緊扼著三叉戟加強了幻覺的輸出頻率 . 

“你的敗因只有一個 , 就是與我爲敵 .”

然後從阿爾柯巴雷諾處奪回那半邊戒指 , 回頭的那一剎那看見的第一眼那是澤田綱吉那擔憂及震驚等混在一起的表情 . 感到心中一暖 , 但是澤田綱吉的第一句說話便把那絲喜愉打沉掉 .

“事到如今還同情敵人 , 你還是那麼天真啊澤田綱吉 .”

骸嘲笑的說著 , 心底不滿澤田綱吉居然在同情阿爾柯巴雷諾 , 就和當時在黑曜時同情他一般 , 這同情還真是廉價 .

[咦 ? 同情 ?] 

“不用擔心 , 那個嬰兒逃走了 .”忽然被自己的想法嚇倒 , 第一次有這種不爽感覺而感到有點兒不可思議的骸閉上了眼晴有點負氣地道 :“不用擔心 , 我是不是應該這麼說 ?”

把應該解釋的都解釋了 , 這樣澤田綱吉麼該會安心吧 ? 這種仁慈天真的黑手黨首領往後能生存在這種骯髒血腥的世界裏麼 ?

[ … … ]

又一次被自己的想法嚇倒 , 他居然在乎那澤田綱吉 ?! 

骸將頭轉向另一邊不再看澤田綱吉 , 為自己的想法而感到有點慌亂的骸轉而望向Xanxus 企圖讓自己分散一下注意力 . 誰料一望向Xanxus便想起了他的陰謀 , 骸心裏頓時咯噔一下 . 誰知單靠澤田綱吉能不能應付過來 ?

“你真是黑手黨之黑暗的最佳代表呀 … …”

就一會兒晃神 , 便駭然地發現自己居然下意識地把自己所掌握的情報給洩露了 . 晃神並不代表骸不明白自己在說什麼 , 為自己失常的骸皺著眉頭看了看澤田綱吉 , 可是對方一個一頭霧水的表情卻讓骸愉悅起來 . 

吶 , 算了吧 .

看著阿爾柯巴雷諾那好像發現了什麽 , 本想用這條情報去和阿爾柯巴雷諾交易的骸也打消了念頭 , 被知道的情報己失去它應有的價值 … … 況且 , 他也好像不虧嘛 . 

“比你弱小很多的另一個繼承者後補 , 勸你不要太欺負他的好 .”

緩緩的補上一句 , 骸轉身走回去 . 如意料中般一靠近 , 那忠犬屬性的獄寺隼人如剌蝟般跳出來 , 面對那濃重的敵意骸也不打算解釋什麼 , 匆匆地為自己今晚的反常下了結論 , 黑手黨還是別靠近比較好 , 必定是這些天來附在庫落姆的身上對澤田綱吉進行觀察令他附帶也有點不正常了 .

“這種情度的戒備真的有用麼 ?” 骸臉上帶輕蔑的笑容道 :“我也沒打算跟黑手黨之流走得太近 .”

骸和澤田綱吉自視線相接 , 褐色的大眼睛寫著託異 , 然後接觸到澤田綱吉的眼神 , 骸的心裏頓時咯噔一下 .

“我之所以同意成為霧之守護者 , 是因為能更方便奪取你的身體啊 , 澤田綱吉 .”

以比平日更快的速度說完了那一番說話 , 骸很想把頭轉向另一邊不去望澤田綱吉 , 可是身體不知什麼時候僵硬掉 , 骸完全不知自己發生了什麼異常 .

“總之謝 … 謝謝 .”

骸聽到好像鄙視又似是欣慰的後笑了笑 .

被澤田綱吉一句軟綿綿的道謝令到自己心神慌亂 , 一而再再而三的沖激令骸被自己的思想嚇得不輕 , 心跳的頻率加快 , 骸只感到自己的耳朵都在發熱 .

“稍稍有點累了 , 這孩子就 … …”

六道骸逃掉了 .

好吧他受夠了 ! 今晚倒底發生了什麼事情 ? 他需要好好整理他自己的思想 !

解除實體化撤回水牢 , 骸發現冰涼的水沒有讓他如平日般冷靜下來 , 相反澤田綱吉那一句軟綿綿的道謝猶如回播般在腦海裏反覆地翻播 , 在幻境中的他把頭埋在雙腿中 , 紅透的耳朵在藍色的髮絲中露了出來 .

[ 總之謝 … 謝謝 . ]

發現自己由心生出的幻境漫山遍野的開滿了花 , 也發現了那隱藏起來的笑顏 , 在血腥中的掙扎生存的六道骸活了十五年終於在那一句單純的謝謝中隱隱約約的覺悟了 .

… … … … … … 自己 , 好像戀愛了呢 .


End file.
